Five Nights at Phone Guy's
by KuraiFriendku
Summary: "Welcome to Phonny Guzzle's Pizzeria, where the fun and excitement never seem to rest. N-now, uh, we're not responsible for damage to property or person, and upon discovery of such, a missing person report will be filed as soon as the premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached..." -Freddy Fazbear


**A/N: I'm using Rebornica's character designs for the main 5 guards. I have other designs, but Rebornica's just fit so much better here…**

' **Phonny' is pronounced 'Phone-ee.'**

' **Jeremmie' = 'Jeremy'**

' **Miky' = 'Mikey'**

 **Fritzca = 'Fritz-ka'**

 **CRITIQUES ARE REQUESTED**

 **Critique does not equal hate. Critique points out a flaw and way to fix it. Hate points out a flaw to make fun of it, or sometimes even skip step one and go straight to the making fun.**

 **Five Nights at Phone Guy's**

 **Game 1, Night 1**

Foxy sighed. How'd he end up with such a low-paying job in the first place? _Beats working as a janitor,_ he guesses, but that certainly doesn't help boost the already wavering ego that is presented from himself. The 6'2" male had always been a bit of a loner, especially with all he'd been through during his thirty-some years of growing in that body- that one particular body with the lean stature and auburn hair. The thing that stood out the most were his shimmering golden eyes, and it was those very eyes that trailed over to the blinking red button on some old landline a couple of higher-ups probably dumped there for "safety reasons." Wouldn't be the first time they'd pulled the bare minimum just from a threat to get shut down. Anyone could tell you that, even without getting hired.

And the message that played when Foxy pressed said button certainly didn't help much either as he swung his muscular legs (the only part of his body that didn't look anorexic) onto the office desk.

"Hello, hello? Is this thing working? U-uh, yeah, hi. I just wanted to...to record a message for you to help you on your first night. I'm actually just finishing up my last week now, so I know how overwhelming it might be, but everything's fine. You don't need to worry. You'll do just fine. Let's just focus on getting you through your first week...okay?"

The voice sounded deep and masculine, definitely a guy. Foxy actually thought he'd known the guy before… A couple of those words seemed to wrack something in his head from...way back...

"Let's see...first, the company sent a mandatory greeting I'm supposed to inform you of. It's a legal thing, I think. I don't know. I don't make the rules, just follow them."

Foxy swung his legs up over the desk, letting them rest right on the hard, creaky wood and knocking a few crumpled papers off to the side in the process. Who on Earth was that voice? He swore he'd heard it before. The man brought his hands up to behind his head as he then let the chair balance on just two legs. Definitely from college, though probably a bit higher back then.

Freddy! Yes, that'd been his college roommate, Freddy Fazbear. Very much like him to just blindly follow the rules without much thought. Freddy worked here? Foxy'd have to give 'em an old slap for not sayin' so all those years!

"Welcome to Phonny Guzzle's Pizzeria, where the fun and excitement never seem to rest. N-now, uh, we're not responsible for damage to property or person, and upon discovery of such, a missing person report will be filed as soon as the premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached…"

A suspicious eyebrow climbed up Foxy's forehead, but he didn't bother to bring his feet down or move his arms from behind his head. It was probably just some stupid "legal thing" the company did, like putting **Warning: May contain nuts** on a packet of cashews.

"N-now I know that might sound not...quite so pleasant...but really, there's not much of a threat. The only real problem is the animatronics, but it's not too terrible. I mean, just imagine doing the same routine, the same songs, for twenty years without a bath. I bet you'd be pretty cranky, too. They're just a little irritable, that's all."

" _A little irritable?"_ That wasn't very reassuring, though it didn't sound all that bad either. Old Fred's probably just overreacting, as he always does.

"So the characters do wander around a little. They're left in some kind of…roaming mode? The servos lock up if they're turned off for a long while, so we have to have them walk around during the night. It used to be all day, but...that was when the Bite of '87 happened. I-It's just better to have them on at night...it can be, uh, pretty painful living without part of your head…"

" _Eh? What was that? Living without part of your head?"_ This place was worse than Foxy thought. Too bad that Miky one got put out of order. He kind of wished they kept up-to-date with the safety standards and stuff, but what're you gonna do?

"Now, uh, as for the risks...there's only one, really. The animatronics that wander around won't recognize you as a person. Our body shapes are really similar to theirs, so they'll probably see you as an endoskeleton out of its costume. That...that's against the rules they're programmed with. Phonny Guzzle's Pizzeria likes to keep everything in check here, s-so just be careful. The suits...the suits can get a bit...messy...if you're not, since the animatronics here help stop one another from breaking the rules and that, uh, well, that means stuffing you in one. Forcefully. It's not that pleasant of an experience, what with the wires and all...especially in the facial area. I-I wouldn't try imagining that, just avoid it when you can. Like I said, it's not all that pleasant."

Foxy blinked, legs coming down to a now "proper" sitting position. For the most part, his facial expressions were blank as his mind still tried to process what the college mate had said. Stuff into a suit? Wires? In the face? That certainly _sounded_ uncomfortable. Against the man's words, his mind began to wonder toward what exactly that would imply...except the last few seconds of Freddy's recording brought him back quite quickly from that thought. He'd have to stay strong. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

"I was a bit surprised when I found out, too, but you get used to it after a while. Mondays are the easiest, so don't worry too much. If you...if you have something you want to ask, I'm usually here around six or so in the evening, otherwise I'll send another recording tomorrow. Check the cameras, make sure everyone's in place, and only lock the doors if you need to. It takes power to keep those doohickeys firm, and there's only so much power in the building."

Guess Foxy was right about it being a cheap place to work.

"I'll...I'll see you later. Good luck, Junior, and good night."

With a small 'click,' the message ended and what was left of the atmosphere mostly consisted of a slightly worried, very confused man to sit and wonder what all was meant by the recording. First of all, wow, remind him to slap Ol' Fred for not warning him of this crap sooner. Second, what. Animatronics wandering around? Stuff him into a metal suit? It was unlikely for either of those, as well as anything else the timid guy had mentioned, to result positively for him.

"Now's not the time ta panic, Foxy," the newly hired guard said to himself as he reached for the provided tablet. "Ya just gotta keep yer cool an' nothin'll happen. E'eryone's fine."

The camera was flipped to several different rooms before finally Foxy had found the stage, and, thankfully, everyone seemed to be in their proper places. Right on center stage was Phonny Guzzle, the mascot of this shitty excuse of a restaurant. The animatronic's humanoid, tuxedo-adorned body stood frozen and lifeless at the edge of the camera screen, his bright red phone head (whoever came up with _that_ stupid idea?) pointed towards an empty crowd, along with his two cronies situated in adjacent spots on the same stage. Jeremmie, fitted with both his "cute" Sailor Moon cosplay, magick star guitar and question mark face to the left (or, at least, the crowd's left) and Fritzca, the chubby, somewhat normal-looking one of the bunch with glasses covering actual eyes (as opposed to a punctuation mark) and a real smile on his face, to the right.

For a moment, Foxy forgot about being in possible peril and frowned as he saw his favorite of the bunch gone. Sure, it'd been a few years since the guy'd last visited the hellhole known as Phonny Guzzle's Pizzeria, but he still missed his favorite animatronic. Who could enjoy a visit without the beloved rogue of the bunch? No one. The place had gone way downhill ever since Miky the Pirate was put out of order.

Foxy was ripped away from his nostalgia as the camera screen went awry with static.

"Ah?" He tapped on the screen with his right hand knuckles, trying to get the thing to refocus or at least show _some_ sort of picture. Unfortunately, even after flicking through a few different rooms, he was unable to clear away the gray screen.

"What the devil-? AYE!" Foxy exclaimed when he set the contraption on the desk and flicked once more back to the stage. There he was- yes, he, as in one- question mark face smashed right up to the screen, causing Foxy to drop the tablet once more. "What ye be doin' outta place? Get back wit' da others!"

The guard furiously switched to another room and breathed out a sigh. "Don't let 'em get to ya, lad...they be just a buncha metal robots an' ya can't let 'em get to ya."

As his breathing came to a forced ease, Foxy switched back to the stage and found himself temporarily relieved that Jeremmie had removed himself from the camera's view...except that he completely removed himself from the camera's view. A large empty space was all that remained next to Phonny and Fritzca.

Foxy took a glance through several different rooms before finally finding the Sailor Moon cosplayer in the dining area.

"So ya wanna have a slice a pizza, huh?" The man's grin returned as stress seemed to melt out of him. This was a child's place, after all. It couldn't possibly be as violent as Ol' Fred made it out to be! A small chuckle emitted from the noob guard as he watched Jeremmie carefully, the robot cosplayer drumming out on his magick star guitar.

"Ya shoulda just said somethin' lad! I coulda joined ya!" The tall man ran a hand through his shaggy auburn hair while letting out a hearty laugh before quickly being cut short by the sound of metal on metal.

"Eh?" he asked to the empty air, picking up on the noise almost immediately. Upon seeing Jeremmie still in the dining area, Foxy switched the tablet screen back to stage, where only Phonny was now left.

"Guess there's two a ya up now, huh! Ah, the more the merrier!" With a slap of the knee, Foxy set the tablet back down onto the table and glanced at the clock- 3:20. Freddy must've talked longer than he thought. His gold eyes began taking in more details of Foxy's immediate surroundings- some childish scribbles directly in front of him, an old fan with at least a good ten years on it, that rusty landline from before...not much treasure worth noting.

There were, however, two doors to either side of him as Freddy had mentioned before, and a light accompanying each.

The over 6-ft-tall man popped his head out of the left door to take a quick peek of what was outside, and what he saw almost made him screech. A tall figure loomed at the far end, a good bit of distance away and too much so to really see who it was. With a quick breath, Foxy pulled up the camera to check for as much as he could…

...blonde pigtails. The first thing he noticed were blonde pigtails, the second being a magick star guitar. Foxy gave a wide grin to the first (somewhat disturbing) being to be seen that night in person rather than through a screen. However, as soon as it started moving, the smile dropped down, his gold eyes glistening with just the slightest hint of fear. The creature was almost sprinting toward him at quite an alarming rate for something that was only supposed to be able to walk. Miky was the fast one, not Jeremmie. Jeremmie was the timid one! What happened to that?!

The tall man's head popped back inside and he reached out for the light button. As soon as it flickered on, Foxy could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest as if driving a racecar inside it.

In the window stood none other than the very robot that had been at the other end of the hall just moments before. The bright question mark that lit up Jeremmie's face now dimly shone just inches from Foxy's own. The guard began rubbing his hand along the edge of the door as if something was nagging at him from the back of his head…

" _The door!"_ Whatever this thing wanted, judging from the way it held its menacing body from behind the glass, could not be good. Foxy had to find a way to get himself away from it, and what better way than pushing that big red button right above the light switch?

Sure enough, once the man's skinny fingers had reached said button, a breath of relief emitted from him (albeit temporarily). He took yet another glance toward the creature in the window and frowned.

"Ya best be off back da way ye came, lad," Foxy said, almost expecting it to give some sort of reply. Of course the robot wouldn't; it was only a bot…

With yet another sigh, the man sat himself back down in the office chair and picked up his tablet. Phonny still on stage, Fritzca in the kitchen, 4:50 AM, 52% power. He could make it through this.

Once more did he find himself staring at the closed curtains of Pirate's Cove after making a roundabout through all the rooms. That certainly didn't help his frown, though eventually he had to tear his eyes away to check if a certain someone was still staring through the window.

Foxy's fear died down as the door was opened, consequently lowering energy consumption. He took a few more breaths in and went to flip through the different rooms. Who knows, maybe there was something worthwhile noting in them.

He starts with the stage. Two empty spaces lie beside the only remaining animatronic yet to have moved from its starting place. The one that was left...its head was turned, phone dangling to his feet from the cord and pointed straight at the camera…

Foxy grimaced and quickly turned away from that room, onto the next. He flipped over to the dining area, a relatively empty section that easily lost Foxy's attention in favor of Pirate Cove. His mind always seemed to wander back to there, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy from the 'dum dum dum's that seemed to be playing. Only...something different drew his eyes from the curtains this time. Foxy quickly pulled the tablet away once his mind could process the words on the sign. No longer did they read "Out of Order." No, something much sinister lied in those words, and the redhead really didn't feel up to knowing why. The adrenalyn, combined with what Freddy had mentioned earlier, already had him on edge.

Instead, with a flick of his wrist, the camera switched to a view of the right hall where Fritzca could be seen with a cord around his neck and fixated right underneath the lens.

"Aye!" Foxy screamed while jumping back in his seat. "Ya almost gave meh a heart attack!" His curiosity caught the better of him, though, and the next thing Foxy knew, he was poking his head now out of the right door, hand hovering over the light button. It only took a _wee_ bit of pressure to hit it, lighting up the near-empty hall with a flickering dim light that outlined the very shape he saw through the camera. The animatronic's head hung lazily from the ceiling with that same cord, his feet just barely able to touch the floor. The metal body attaching the two seemed to almost dangle in midair, like someone who had just been hanged…

A shiver ran down the night guard's spine as he quickly popped his head back in, those being the only details clear enough to note and the only ones he really _wanted_ to note. So far, this night was not going nearly as well as he'd hoped...walking toward him, looking in a window- that he could buy, but hanging itself from the ceiling?! Even this shitty place wouldn't let something like that get past their programmers. Not with all the lawsuits at risk, anyway.

" _Calm down,"_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath in and resettled into his office chair. " _Ya can't let 'em get to ya. They just be a bit on the glitchy side, but yer gonna be fine. Jus' don't go losin' yer head."_

Another gasp of air soared down his lungs and rose back up.

" _Stay calm, stay calm…"_

He took a glance at the power on the tablet- 40% it read, and at five-thirty in the morning. Not that he'd know much about others' situation, but something told him 40% wasn't bad. Not bad at all...especially considering he'd rather not find out what happens when you reach zero.

That is why his heart skipped a beat as the number decreased to 39%.

" _Half-an-hour, Foxy, ye can't be losin' yerself now."_

It was just six hours, anyway. That's only a quarter of a day! With this thought in mind, he once more diverted his attention to the camera screens and began flicking through his routine- Jeremmie in the closet, Fritzca in the hall, Phonny still on stage; otherwise, the place was completely deserted.

Foxy switched over to camera 2B and quickly switched away when his eyes lay on the Phonny poster...the demonic-looking Phonny poster with their mascot ripping his own handle off, the cord already snapped and dangling from his head like a loose piece of eye tissue.

He didn't shutter, however. It certainly wasn't the most disturbing thing he'd seen that night and he'd be damned if _that_ were the thing that made him snap. One last breath in, one last rotation through the cameras, one last run-in with Jeremie and the alarm on his phone went off, signaling the end of his shift.

Foxy sighed with relief as he stared as those three digital numbers (6:00) and only quit his mental celebration at the remembrance of Freddy's words:

" _Mondays are the easiest…"_

His face fell at the realization, body slumping in the chair. Was he really going to keep this going for another night?

Well, Tuesday couldn't be too much harder...


End file.
